Redemption
by Soonia.9
Summary: She's from a Pureblood family, a real Slytherin, but her thoughts aren't like them. She will fight against Voldemort, betraying her own family but… will someone find out about her plans? DracoxOC please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_**A/N:** Hello! This is my first fanfic. I've been thinking about it for a while, and well... hope you like it! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, it's JK Rowling, but Katherine and her story is mine._

_Chapter 1: Memories_

Katherine was sitting on her bed waiting for the letter that her parents had agreed to send. She looked at the ceiling, and started to think about how she got here, her arrival at Hogwarts.

**First**** Year**

_She was sitting in the compartment looking through the window, with a girl named Pansy, and a friend of her childhood, Daphne. Her parents has taken her to the Greengrass house a lot of times, she was her best friend. Suddenly, the door opened and a blonde guy, with grey eyes appeared._

"_Hi Pansy, hello Daphne, can I sit there?" said him looking at them with a politely smile plastered on his face. _

"_Of course Draco! Come on, right there, next to me." The boy, Draco, entered the compartment and sat next to Pansy. She was very excited to have him here, a lot. Then, he looked to the other girl, surprised._

"_I think I don't know you, what's your name?" He asked._

"_I'm Katherine Prout, and you are?"She said, extending her hand for shaking his._

"_Oh, I think my father knows yours, I'm Draco Malfoy" He replied, shaking her hand too._

"_Malfoy… I think your dad had visited my house, I remember your surname."_

"_Of course, everyone remembers my surname" He said, with an arrogant smirk stuck on his face. _

_Katherine didn't make any comment, just smiled and continued to look through the window, it was a rainy day. She likes this kind of days, cloudy, with no sign of sun. Maybe it reflects her personality, cold, bitter, arrogant, but she is also bad-tempered, unable to control her feelings, funny and caring when she wants to. She's complicated. _

_About two hours later, the train stopped, and they finally reached the entrance to Hogwarts, by the lake. She was seating with Daphne and Pansy in one of the boats._

"_So… have you heard about Potter?" said Pansy, looking to the boat near them._

"_Potter… Harry Potter? The one with the scar, right?" Katherine replied, looking at that boat too._

"_Yes, of course, the one and only Harry Potter. He's attending Hogwarts this year." Daphne said from my left, involving herself in the conversation. _

_Katherine attempted to say something, like "what a surprise", or "I don't expect it", but honestly, it wasn't a big deal. He was a wizard, so he was obligated to attend Hogwarts this year. _

"_And he thinks he's too good for us" said Pansy, looking at him with revulsion "he has refused a friendship offer from Draco! Can you believe that?"_

_Kat looked at her surprised; she doesn't expect Harry to be like that. She nodded at Pansy, who was expecting her to insult him or something. She doesn't know Draco; she doesn't have to defend him._

_They finally reached the shore of the lake, half an hour later. Hagrid got out of his boat and waited for them to do the same. Then, they follow him through the forest, until they enter the castle. Right there, a woman called Professor McGonagall, guided them to the Great Hall when the Sorting have place. In this big room, there were five tables, one for each house and one for the teachers. Between them, there was a chair, and next to it, an old and big hat. According to Katherine's mother, this is the method of Sorting in Hogwarts, they put this hat above your head, and it decides which house you belong to. _

_Katherine saw Draco at the end of the line. She approached him, and touched his shoulder to get his attention._

"_Hey Draco, you know, you don't need that Harry Potter to be your friend, there are others much better." She said, looking at him smiling._

"_And if you don't know, I'm not worried about that, I was being nice to him, I don't mind if he wants to be my friend or not, because I don't." He answered me, with his now typical smirk on his face. _

"_Well, if you don't know either, I'm not blind. I can see your face, and you don't have to worry. Of course people are talking about this, but we can shut them up."_

_She saw a hint of real smile in his face, and heard a "thank you" under his breath. Then, he turned his face; it was the turn of Harry Potter's sorting._

_After a minute of whispers and doubts, the hat finally came up with the answer._

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Shouts, cheering and applauses could be heard from the Gryffindor table as the black-haired boy approached his new house. _

"_Draco Malfoy!"_

_It was the next name from the list. _

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

_The hat shouted, totally convinced of its decision. Then, it was the turn of Pansy and Daphne, sorted into Slytherin too; and a Weasley and a girl called Hermione, who were sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, it was Katherine turn. She seated in the chair, and begins to hear the voice of the hat, wondering what house would be the best for her._

"_Well… you are intelligent, so you could go to Ravenclaw, but you're astute, you know how to take care of yourself, and you are a very powerful pureblood, for that reason Slytherin is a good option. Although you have courage too, and you're brave so, Gryffindor maybe?"_

_The crowd was waiting for the answer, which took more time than expected. _

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_She smiled to herself, proud to be in the house of his parents. Everyone in Slytherin knows who his father was, and the close friendship he has with Lucius Malfoy. A relative of a supporter of the Pureblood's ideas was always welcome in Slytherin house. _

She smiled, remembering all the good moments she has lived in Hogwarts since that day, until know, the middle of his Sixth Year. She looked around the room wondering why it was empty. When she glanced at the clock, she realizes that in a Saturday evening, nobody stays in his room. Katherine got up from her bed and looked herself into the mirror. Her long wavy hair hung down to her waist, a dark chocolate hair in contrast with her almost white skin. Her honey colored eyes, surrounded by diffused freckles in her cheeks that only appeared in summer, accentuated her nice features. She was slim, thanks to her Chaser position in the Slytherin team. She looked much better since last year, she has always been pretty, but she didn't use make-up or tight clothes, and she didn't flirt with guys, they were just her friends. She realized that at the Yule Ball, in Fourth Year, when she has to ask Goyle for be her partner, it was embarrassing. Then, she changed, in that summer she started to buy nice clothes, to dance and flirt in the Pureblood Balls; but she still got the best grades in her house, just like Draco. She has never confessed that to anyone, but she's been a little bit jealous of Pansy, about this relationship she has with Draco. She isn't in love with him or anything, but she wondered why he has date most part of the girls in Hogwarts but her.

A knock on the window took her by surprise, it was her owl. She opened the window and let _Sleet_ enter, taking the letter from its leg. She sat on the edge of her bed and began to read her parents' letter.

_Dear Katherine:_

_We are very proud of you; you are doing an amazing job. In a few weeks there will be a private meeting at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, with Bellatrix, Severus, and some friends of mine will be attending the meeting. Draco will talk with you about the day, the outfit, and everything you must now. The Dark Lord will attend the meeting too, I hope you behave because we weren't present. He wants more loyalty from both of you, I think he wants you to help Draco with his task, and maybe you'll have the honor to get the Dark Mark. Be grateful my dear daughter._

_With love, your father. _

Katherine was astonished with the news. She has to talk with Dumbledore about it right now, things can turn out complicated.

She grabbed the letter and put it under her shirt; afterwards she got out of her room and began to make her way upstairs, to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Do you like it? Or you don't? I write like an introduction to her story, but I planned start to develop it before Dumbledore's death. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews and suscriptions! I'm updating quickly because I wrote this chapter and the first at the same time. The third is... in progress :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Explanations<em>

She stood in front of the entrance of his office, until it opened to reveal the old man waiting for her. He moved his arm, letting her enter. Then, he closed the door and sat in his old chair. She looked around, paying attention at the details. He was a tidy man, but the shelves urgently need a cleaning, exhaustive cleaning.

"Katherine, what a surprise! What brings you here?" He said, smiling at her. There was confidence between them, he appreciated the help and information that Katherine was providing him.

"This!" She said exasperated showing him the letter "I'm not going to do it." She folded her arms and began to breathe slowly, trying to calm down. She has been collaborating with the Order, and fighting against Voldemort since last year, when her father began to talk with her about her future, his influences, and the things that the Dark lord will need from her. She won't accept that mark, nobody will trust her.

He took the letter and tried to read it, but it was invisible. Of course, if this letter was related to Death Eaters, they don't let anybody read it.

"I think that you'll have to tell me the content of the letter, because I can't see it." Dumbledore said, giving back the letter to her. She took it, and started to read it aloud.

"Well, you can't refuse to get it. They wouldn't trust you, and it would complicate our plans." He replied, with a thoughtful expression on his face. On the other hand, Katherine was astonished, and she began to feel inside the rage rising again.

"B-but… I can't get the Dark Mark! I would turn myself into a Death Eater! No one of the Order would trust me if something happens to you. Nobody knows about our pact, and nobody would believe me if I tell them about it because I will have the fucking Dark Mark in my arm!" She said, breathing heavily because of the anger. When she realized the tone and words she was using with her headmaster her cheeks started to blush with embarrassment.

"Watch your vocabulary, lady! And, I'm not the only one who knows your… secret. You need help, and I thought that Severus and Harry are good allies."

"Wha-wait! Severus? He's the right-hand man of Voldemort! When he needs something important, potions, advice… you know, whatever the Dark Lord needs, he turns to Snape! With all my respects, you can't trust him, Sir." Katherine shouted, looking at him wide-eyed.

Dumbledore chuckled a little bit, but when he saw the angry expression in her eyes stopped and changed to a more serious face.

"If he knows your secret, you deserve to know his. I've made a pact with Severus years ago, something similar to the agreement I have with you. You changed sides because your personality can't stand the torture and the deaths; he changed because they killed Lily Potter."

Katherine looked surprised at the revelation, she always thought that Snape support Voldemort ideas, that he would never betray him. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was smiling.

"I know, Severus is a great actor, but you have to be sure that he would help you. He's with us, in our side, you can trust him." Then, he took the letter and burnt it, making sure that no one could read it.

"We have to talk about Draco… do you know his task?" Dumbledore ask, looking at her with curious eyes. He already know what Draco had to do, because Severus told him about it. He was worried, an Unbreakable Vow wasn't kids stuff; but he had to do it, for Draco.

"No, it's the first time I heard about it. I know that the Dark Lord has called him sometimes, for little jobs, without importance, nothing to worry about. Why this time his task is important?" She said, looking away from the ashes of her parents' letter. She knew that Draco only do little tasks because the Dark Lord didn't trust his family like he did before.

"You'll have to find out by yourself. Talk to him, make him trust you. I know that you are friends, but I want you to be his best friend, someone he can talk about anything. Don't disappoint him. He has the key of the safety of Hogwarts. If he makes the wrong choice, we'll have problems, big problems." He said, standing up from his seat and moving towards Katherine. Although he knew his task, he wanted to know how Draco felt about it, what was his opinion, or what he was going to do...

"But I don't want to use him! Draco only wants to please his father, to have his approval. He's afraid of the Dark Lord, but he's not a bad guy…" She said shifting her gaze towards a quill situated in a distant shelf. She has always felt uncomfortable when she has defended Draco in front of Dumbledore. Sometimes, she thought that he really believed Draco was bad, that Draco agreed with all his father's ideas; and she feelt the need to defend him, to let Dumbledore know that he wasn't like his father, or his aunt.

"I know, Katherine, I know…" Dumbledore said touching her arm for attract her attention to himself again. When she finally stopped looking at the shelf, he continued talking. "You aren't using him, you're helping him! You don't have to pretend having a friendship with him because you already have one, you just have to be there when he needs you, and you have to make sure that those ideas of crazy Purebloods don't change him. Of course I know he's not like his aunt! If he was like his aunt, we wouldn't do anything for him. You have seen her torture and kill, and she likes it! She's pure evil." Dumbledore said shaking his head, and then he stood up considering the conversation over.

"Do you think that… he already has the Dark Mark?" Katherine said, looking at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid so… but that's not the end of the world."

"I know… I'm going to get it too." She said, trying to make a joke about the situation, she failed. "Well, I think it's time to have a calming bath, goodbye Sir." She got up from the chair, and moved towards the door.

"That's a really good idea. Good evening, Katherine." He said accompanying her to the door.

She left the room and began to cover the distance between the headmaster's office and her common room. Turning the corner she ran into someone, colliding with the wall.

"Oh… watch where you're going!" She spitted it out, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry crude! But you aren't blind either." He said, looking up to know with who he was discussing. When he saw Katherine, a big smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at, Potter?"She looked at him arrogantly, waiting for his answer.

He chuckled, and moves towards her.

"I really believe you like those ideas, being a Death Eater… My apologies." He whispered softly, in such a way that only Katherine could hear him.

She smiled, for a second, and then change for a satisfactory smirk.

"Never judge a book by its cover."

And with that, she left, looking for that long-awaited bath. She wondered why Harry was going to Dumbledore's office right now. She has seen him other times, going to talk to him, but no one knew what things they discussed, or the information that Dumbledore was giving to Harry. It should be important, because everytime somebody pass near the Golden Trio, they shut up or change the topic. It was weird. Now that Harry knew of her true intentions, maybe they could cooperate.

Katherine descended the stairs that lead to the dungeons fast. Dinner will be served in two hours, but if she wanted to have that bath, she really need to hurry!

"What was that?" Someone said when she was approaching the Slytherin Common room. She jumped backwards when she heard the voice, that corridor was extremely dark and she was a bit fearful, just a little.

"Draco, you gave me such a fright!" Katherine said, breathing heavily. "What?" She started to glance from side-to-side, with a look of absolutely ignorance plastered on her face.

"You know what I am talking about, the smiles and laughing with Potter. Where did that come from?" Draco replied abruptly. He wasn't jealous, in fact, he was envious of Potter... he couldn't stand him! Everyone give himself up to him, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort... whatever Potter do, is the right thing. That's intolerable!

"It's nothing Draco! We ran into each other, he laughed because I insulted him and that's all." She didn't want to lie to him... but she couldn't tell him, he was too attached to his father to think for himself.

"Seriously?" He said staring at me with a penetrating gaze. "Because then, I don't understand why you were smiling."

"Relax Draco! I don't have to give you explanations about anything, but I did, if you don't believe me, it's your problem not mine." Katherine turned to leave but Draco took her by the wrist.

"Kat, sorry… I'm becoming paranoid with all the stuff, you know, the task… my head is going to explode!" He said leaning on the wall. Katherine moved back in front of Draco.

"Can I help you? Tell me about it" She said, trying to offer her help to him.

"No, no… I wouldn't talk about it here, and I don't want you to get involved." He said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about that… But I was being serious with the part of 'Relax, Draco'. You really need to forget a little bit about the task! Maybe… would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? I don't have planned go, but we can talk to Snape."

"I said Pansy no, I can't…"He said looking at Katherine, whose face looked a bit disappointed. "But… I agree with you, I need a rest. After breakfast, in the entrance?"

Katherine smiled and nodded.

"You're not going with Blaise, then?" He said, smirking as usually.

She gave him a dirty look "Malfoy, don't smirk! You know perfectly well why I don't go with him."

"I know, I know…. Is like, the fifth time he cheats on you?" He said, chuckling a little bit.

"Honestly, I don't really mind. It's his loss!" She started to walk towards the common room. "See you later, Draco. I need a bath in the Prefects' bathroom, so don't go!"

"Okay, see you at dinner." He nodded, and went upstairs. Katherine went to her bedroom, took her toilet kit and finally got her bath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Well... I know this chapters don't have action at all, but it would change in the fourth! Tell me what do you think about it, please continue reading and review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

_**A/N:** Here is the third! Hope you like it :)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, it's JK Rowling, but Katherine and her story are mine._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Revelations<em>

She woke up with the first rays of sunlight brushing her face. She opened her eyes, taking a look around the room. Daphne and Millicent were still sleeping and Pansy was nowhere to be seen. She got up, and started to get dressed. It was April; maybe it will be a bit cold. She chose to wear a pair of light blue jeans, a green sweater and a jacket, with her boots of course! Then she made her way towards the bathroom, to try to do something with her hair. She started washing her face and putting some make-up, as usual. Rimmel, eye liner and a little bit of blusher in her pale cheeks was the first step. After that, she took one of the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She has started to use it last year, it tame long-hairs like her, but its making was complicated.

Finally ready, she went back to her room, to take her jacket, and some money. Pansy was inside, tidying her part of the room.

"Hey, Kate! Are you going to Hogsmeade? The other day you said the otherwise."

"Mmm… I changed my mind." She said, taking her things from the drawer.

"I understand… You and Blaise have got back together, right?" She giggled, pointing at a bracelet inside the drawer that Blaise gave her at her last birthday.

"No Pansy! I just want to buy something, have a butterbeer, relax… that's all! No more Blaise in my life, I'm saturated." Then, she took the bracelet to keep it in other place, Pansy was going to take it if she leave it there. "And I'm not going to throw it away, it's nice."

"Then probably Blaise is who'll go with Draco…" Pansy muttered under her breath, sitting in her bed.

"What?" Katherine asked turning her head. "I didn't hear you"

"I was wondering… I just saw Draco talking about how many of them were going to Hogsmeade, including himself, but he told me that he didn't want to come. Maybe because he wanted to go with Blaise, you know, boy-stuff. Draco will make me crazy one day!"

Katherine smiled to her. "Well… I should better get going, I'm starving!" She took her things and waved Pansy goodbye. 'At least she won't come…' Kate thought when she left her room. Pansy could be very dramatic if she wanted to.

She started to make her way to the Great Hall, going upstairs. Before turning a corner, she heard someone talk, a familiar voice.

"I talk with Professor Dumbledore yesterday… He showed me some things about You-Know-Who."

"Really? Did you find out something that is worth?"

"Yes, do you remember the memories that Professor Slughorn give me on Friday night? I saw them, the real ones. Hermione, do you know what a Horcrux is? I don't know why I am asking…"

They were whispering, and eyeing if somebody pass, but Katherine was near them, although they can't see her. And she was listening to every word.

Footsteps in the stairs began to approach, so she turned the corner to not being surprised eavesdropping. The Golden Trio stopped talking when they saw her getting closer. She passed them, touching Harry slightly on his shoulder. He turned his head looking at her who has vocalizing: 'We have to talk'. And then, she entered into an empty room, when she made sure that nobody but Harry was looking. Ron and Hermione continued their way to the Great Hall, but Harry stayed, until they disappeared. He entered the same classroom, just to see Katherine casting Muffliato. When she finished, she sat on one of the tables inside the room, meanwhile Harry waited for her to speak.

"What is a Horcrux, Harry?" She didn't beat around the bush; she just got to the point. Harry shocked face show perfectly well his feeling too. He was surprised.

"Were you eavesdropping? I can't believe it!" His angry expression was intimidating, but not for her. You can't compare his face, his tone, with the ones that the Dark Lord uses. That was absolutely intimidating.

"That's not the point! Professor Dumbledore said me that I have to help the Order, and that involves helping you. And if you're doing research about the Dark Lord, a Death Eater it's the best source of information. Now, would you tell me what a Horcrux is?"

Harry heaved a sigh, and sat in front of Katherine, reorganizing his thoughts to explain the matter.

"Well… When he was studying at Hogwarts, he discovered a form of magic, dark magic. It was a way of have an immortal soul, the Horcruxes. Each time you killed someone, you divide your soul in parts, and you can put those parts in objects, people… You won't die, until someone destroys all the parts, and in case of Voldemort, he has made seven Horcruxes. We have already destroyed two, a ring and a diary, but we don't know anything about what could be the next. Professor Dumbledore needs my help this evening; we are going to a place where he thinks that there is a Horcrux hidden." He stopped talking and looked at her, waiting for his reaction. She was surprised, and for Katherine, that was an unusual reaction. She was speechless!

"So… I assume that you haven't heard anything about the matter?" She looked at him, perplexed.

"Are you saying that… Voldemort is immortal? Are you kidding me? Then, what the hell are we doing? We can't defeat him!" At the same time she was talking, she stood up from the table where she was sitting and started to move her arms up and down, exasperated.

"Kate, have you been listening to me? Horcruxes… we have to find the other five, destroy them, and then kill Voldemort. He's not immortal, he is… hard to kill. And, what did you expect? He's Voldemort, we wouldn't kill him just with a knife." He put his hands above her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She began to breathe slowly, sitting again on the table.

"Well… for your last question, I haven't heard anything about it. I don't think anyone know, Bellatrix or one of his most fervent followers maybe keep a Horcrux but they don't know what it is. I don't think that Voldemort trust anybody about this kind of things, his life. It's going to be hard." She said, looking through the window, it was rainy day, but for once, she didn't like it.

"I know, but we have chances, we can't be gloomy or pessimistic, we have to fight, until the end." He replied, moving towards the door. He heard her laugh, and turned to ask her.

"That's a really heroic sentence, do you have learnt it by heart Potter?" She smiled softly, and stood up from the table, moving towards the door too.

He smiled too, and pushed her jokingly. They weren't friends yet, but they weren't enemies either. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?" He said, looking at her robes.

"Yes." She replied, opening the door that gives onto the corridor. "Why?"

"It's almost nine, you would hurry up." He said walking towards the Great Hall, and pointing the window. The last students were leaving the castle, and professors were going to close the doors.

"Well… see you later Harry!" She ran at top speed, trying to be there in time. She almost fell because of the rain, but finally she saw the blond guy waiting for her in the entrance and started to walk towards him. Draco turned his head when he heard the footsteps approaching him. He was a little bit upset.

"Kate! Where have you been? I didn't see you at breakfast. I thought that you weren't going to show up." Draco said, starting to walk.

"Sorry, I overslept." She replied, running a little bit to reach him. Katherine looked at him, he had big rings under his eyes that contrasted with his pale skin. Draco looked like he has been punch in the face. "Have you slept?"

"Of course, you know I sleep all night…" He replied, trying to sound convinced. Draco started to talk again when he felt a punch in his arm. "Okay okay… only a few hours, two in fact…"

"Draco! You are obsessed! Have you been all the week sleeping two hours?" She said, taking him by the wrist.

"Where do you want to go? Three Broomsticks?" He replied, ignoring her.

"To a place where we can talk, about you know what. " She said, looking him in the eye. She was upset, Voldemort was destroying him. He didn't study, he didn't go out, he didn't sleep! He was only thinking about pleasing him.

He looked at her and nodded. In fact, he also needed talk to someone about it. They started to walk, no talking, just walking, looking at each other or to the sky. The dark clouds were above them, but fortunately rain wasn't coming down. They have passed the little village, and now were inside the forest, following a narrow path. After an hour or so they find a clearing. It was situated in the hillside where they could see Hogsmeade under their feet.

"Wow… It's a gorgeous view." Katherine said, contemplating the landscape around her. Then, she turned her head to look at Draco, who was sitting in a cut trunk looking at the view too. "How did you find it?" She sat next to him, in another trunk.

"Do you remember that time, when Crabble, Goyle and me were talking to Weasley and the Mudblood, and something start to… hitting us?" He said the last part a bit embarrassed, he still remembered all the humiliation that Harry have done to him, although it has only been a couple of times.

"Yeah, you started to run through the forest and we didn't find you until late evening. We were worried, you were the last to appear." She said, looking at the clouds, they were darker than usual.

"I run into the forest until I realized that no one was behind me, and that I was lost. I find a small path, and I followed it, finding this place. I came here a lot of times, to relax, think… no one comes here." He replied, laying back on a big rock.

Then, they started to talk about previous years. The thought of that trip to Hogsmeade has brought back old memories. They spent the rest of the morning, and part of the afternoon talking about that.

"When is the meeting with the Dark Lord?" Katherine said after a long silence. Draco's face changed, looking worried again.

"Next Saturday, don't worry, my mother has planned everything. You already have your dress and that kind of things…" He replied, staring at his feet.

"I feel… weird. You know, they are going to put us the Dark Mark. Don't you feel the same?" She questioned, looking at him. He smiled softly, like when he knows something that you don't and he's going to tell you about it.

"I felt it too, but after that, you are the same person. Nothing changes." He replied, looking at her. She looked surprised for the second time that day. "You knew it Kat, you knew that I already got it. When he started to give me tasks, you know that it was because of the Dark Mark. Don't be surprised." Then, he stood up and started to walk into the forest. She ran to reach him, and she put herself beside him.

"Do you trust me?" She said that not looking at him, but at the path, just like she didn't say anything.

"Of course Kate! You have been my best friend since… First Year? Why do you ask?" He replied, looking at her.

"Then tell me, what is your mission?" This time she looked at him, in the eye. His face changed, and the dark halo that has been missing all the morning returned, giving him a strange appearance. "Tell me Draco, please."

"I… I have to bring Death Eaters inside the castle…" He said, glaring at her, to watch her reaction. Nothing. Maybe it was true, that she wasn't going to judge him.

"How?" She asked, simply.

"I have to repair the Vanishing Cabinet, I have already done that, and then… I… I have to k-kill Prr-professor… Dumbledore." Her face was a poem, she looked surprised, no no… astonished, astounded! She tried to say something, mumbling, but any sound came out of her mouth. After an awkward silence, she finally talked.

"Are you going to do it?" She asked, shyly.

"I have to. If I don't kill him, he will kill me, but before, my mother. There aren't any options." He stated, not waiting for a response.

"There are options, you know, maybe it sounds weird but… the others can help you."

"What others Kate? Don't tell me to change sides, I can't believe what I am hearing!" He shouted, glaring at her.

"That's your only option! I prefer you alive betraying us than dead but defending Voldemort!" She shouted too, looking furious and angry.

"I'm not going to die!" He replied, breathing heavily.

"Then, are you going to murder?" She said, speaking slowly, penetrating him with her gaze.

"If I have to, I'll do it. We are in war, at one point, everyone will have to kill, murder or torture, and not care about what are you doing, or to whom."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Do you like it? Please, if you have read it, review! I want to know what you think about it :)_


End file.
